In recent years, a biological observation apparatus capable of observing the distribution of a fluorescent material in a sample and obtaining data of the fluorescent material as data of a sharp and highly quantitative image has been disclosed (see, for example, Patent literature 1). The biological observation apparatus obtains a bright field image and a fluorescent image, and combines the images.
In addition, in recent years, a method (global motion vector estimation, GME) that calculates movement (global motion vector, GMV) of the entire images, each of which includes an object has been disclosed (see, for example Patent Literature 2).